Fifty Things That Get On Ianto Jones's Nerves
by Faramirlover
Summary: Set through series one. Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, funny, sad. You name it, there's probably a bit of it. Janto. Rated for a couple of mild references.


A/N: My friend Sarah and I came up with this idea when we were playing squash. So this is for Sarah. And for my friend Beth who came up with number 6.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

**Fifty Things That Get On Ianto Jones's Nerves**

-

1. The way they all take him for granted.

2. The way the others seem to think of him as less important then themselves.

3. The way Owen calls him Tea Boy.

4. The way the others only make coffee if he's not there.

5. The state they leave his coffee machine in if they have to use it.

6. People leaving rings because they never use coasters, however many times he pointedly gives them one.

7. The way Tosh seems to think she understands him.

8. The way none of them do.

9. The way Jack flirts with him.

10. The way he stops after the Lisa incident.

11. The way he can't stop his heart flipping when he wakes up to find Jack kissing him.

12. The way he never wants it to end.

13. The way he has to run away.

14. The way they stop trusting him, if they ever did.

15. The way Gwen pities him.

16. The way Tosh and Owen blame him.

17. The way Jack seems to pretend that he doesn't exist.

18. The way Jack glares at him when he lies and tells the others that Lisa was his last kiss, not Jack. If you can call what they shared a 'kiss'.

19. The way he can still feel the cleaver against his neck.

20. The way he can still see the cannibals when he closes his eyes.

21. The way he shakes in bed that night.

22. The way he can't stand to be alone.

23. The way Jack doesn't seem surprised when he looks up and sees Ianto hovering in his doorway.

24. The way he's never felt as safe in his life as when Jack holds him.

25. The way he can't sleep without Jacks strong arms wrapped around him.

26. The way he can't stand the sight of blood for days after.

27. The way it takes weeks for him to be able to even think about eating meat.

28. The way it takes months before he can eat the stuff.

29. The way he really doesn't really want to eat it.

30. The way Owen stuffs his face with Meat Feast pizza.

31. The look of understanding in Tosh's eyes as she watches Owen too and slowly bites into her own Four Cheese pizza.

32. The way he seems to be the only one that Suzie isn't bothered about. It's like he's being shoved out again, even if he's only managed to get in slightly.

33. Suzie herself. There's something so wrong about her that just makes his skin crawl.

34. The way Jack teases him by pretending not to know what the stopwatch means.

35. The way he's so embarrassed about bringing up sex with Jack.

36. The way sex seems to be the only thing Jack wants from him. That and catching weevils.

37. The way this actually affects him. It shouldn't.

38. The way Jack has a connection with John and shuts him out completely.

39. The way Jack says that life is just bearable. What about him?

40. The way he can't tell Jack any of it. Can't say he heard. Can't tell him he wants to help. Can't tell him he hurts too. All he can do is take back his car keys and go home.

41. The way he can't stop the jealousy flaring inside when he sees the photo of Jack with some other man.

42. That he has to try and stop Owen from opening the rift. He wants Jack back home too but someone has to be sensible.

43. The way Jack doesn't even look at him when he steps back into the Hub after getting back from the past.

44. The way he can't help but be hurt when Tosh tells him about what happened with Jack and the other Captain Jack.

45. The way he has to watch Owen shoot Jack, not knowing Jack will stand up again. Thinking that he's lost him forever.

46. The way his heart breaks when they find Gwen sobbing over Jack's body.

47. The way Gwen seems to think that she's the only one who's in pain. She's not. Inside he's dying.

48. The way his heart soars when Gwen appears with Jack.

49. The way he can't help but melt as Jack wraps him in a tight embrace and kisses him unashamedly in front of the whole team.

50. The way his heart breaks all over again when they watch Jack leave of his own free will. It's all too much.

OOOOOO

A/N: There I hope you liked it. Please review. I tried to include quite a few episodes from the series but I don't know if they came off very well.


End file.
